


Code Words

by Celtrist



Series: Cut Me [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Cutting, Gen, Harming Others, Not really though, Torture, cutting addiction, cutting others, slight dadvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrist/pseuds/Celtrist
Summary: David wants to come up with some code words for his and Max's sessions. Max doesn't really care all too much.(Not the best summary, but that's like the best way I can word this)





	Code Words

The ginger yiped at the next cut. "Jesus David, calm down." The tan boy muttered, proceeding to play with the blood on David's leg. He just hugged his pillow tighter and buried his face closer in it while still looking at what Max was doing. "Y-you're not the-the one getting cccut!" Max rose a brow. "I've been cutting myself for who knows how long camp man, and you offered to fucking do this."  
"It doesn't change that it hurts!" They both fell to silence. After a couple more cutting and minutes, Max finished up for the night. Six cuts is the minimal right now.

 

"We should come up with a code word." David said cleaning off his leg, that seemed to be the appendage Max focused on tonight. "What?" The boy asked grabbing the other rag and wet it with the alcohol to clean the box cutters. "A code word! Like, what if something gets to bad and I feel like you need to stop?"  
"Then just say stop. It's not that fucking hard." He said washing the small blade. "Well, what if I said that out of... what if I said that subconsciously? I wouldn't mean it." Max cringed at the thought of David pleading for him to stop and he just kept going. It felt like some torture scene in a movie. "Yeah, no. Just say stop and I'll stop." David nodded fiddling with the bandages. "So, 'stop' is our code word?" Max groaned getting off the bed. "Yeah, sure, 'stop' is our code word."

 

The next day, Max felt super jittery. He already felt like slashing something. He tried holding it in until tonight, but his body wasn't having it. By the time arts and crafts camp rolls around, he couldn't take it anymore. He walked up to David who was talking to Gwen while serveying the area and tug on his shorts. Looking down, he seemed surprised. "Hey Max! Did you need something?"  
"Why the fuck would I come over if I didn't?" He asked as if David said the stupidest thing he's ever heard. "You might've just wanted to talk..." The redhead said sadly. "You expected way too much of him David." Gwen told him patting his back. "Anyway, what do you want?" Max shifted his feet, Gwen can't hear this. "Um, I actually just need David." Gwen raised a brow. "Yeah, no. Your going to make him do something fucking stupid."  
"No he won't!" David defended. "Last week." Oh right, the chickens.

 

"N-Nevermind that! What do you need Max?" David asked again, flashing a smile. "It's seriously private." He said through his teeth. "And you're telling David of all people?" Gwen asked, Max shot a glare. He was trying to think of what to say, until it hit him. It was the perfect plan! "I think I'm having a period." Both of the counselors' eyes widened. They didn't act this way with Nikki, David admittedly looked nervous when he saw Space kid ask. In fact, that same nervousness was on his face. "Um Max-" Gwen began but David immediately straightened up trying to keep a smile. "Alright Max, let's go!" He said pushing the kid towards the doors. "Uh Davi-"  
"We'll be fine Gwen! Promise!" With that, they were out.

 

David was pacing back and forth thinking this through. Was Max transgender? Was he a 'she' but preferred the male pronouns and appearance? So many questions, all stopped when Max cleared his throat. He sat on David's bed crossed arms. "Listen ass hat, all I wanted was-"  
"Max, are you a girl?" David blurted out. Max looked confused. "What? No. Why the fuck would you think that? Do I look like a girl?" He put his arms out for David to see. "You said you were on your period." Max looked even more confused. "Isn't that a thing that happens?" It clicked quickly that it was all a misconception. He breathed out relaxing. He wouldn't be against having a camper identify as a gender they're not, it was just a topic he didn't know how to handle. "Wait, it is a thing that happens, right?" Max asked, and the ginger laughed anxiously. "U-um, we can talk about that later." Ah, but what if he was bleeding in the bad way? "Oh! Max, are you-" Seeing where this wasn't going where he wanted, the Indian boy cut him off. "I wanted to cut!" That stopped David entirely. He stayed silent for a few moments. "... So you're not bleeding?" Max shook his head looking frustrated. "No!" Going back to what he was saying, now the ginger could tell how Max was trying to keep the whole cutting thing under wraps. "Oh! I'm sorry Max! I just didn't know what you were talking about!" The boy face palmed. "I could tell dipshit."

 

David wrapped the newly injured leg with a bandage after cleaning. They had agreed if Max was going to do this midday, it had to be parts already with bandages. "We should have a code name." Max rolled his eyes wiping off the blade. "Again?" David shook his head. "Just so I know what you need! Hmm, how about 'hungry'?"  
"What?"  
"'Hungry'. Whenever you want to do this, say that!" Bright green eyes stared at David. "Are you sure you'd just know what I'd be talking about?" David crossed his fingers. "Promise!" It took a minute before Max place the box cutters back into his pocket. "Um Max, before you leave, I do think we should talk about something!" The boy groaned but turned to face him. "What?" He spatted out, seeing the ginger fumble a bit with his hands. "Um, well, I think you should sit down since this might take awhile. I think I should uh..." He was trying to word it correctly. "teach you about the human body?"

 

All he had to fucking say it only happened to girls, but he made a whole elaborate thing that Max didn't believe at all. Probably tried to keep it friendly as to not get all adult talk. The next day Max was feeling better but still had a tad craving to cut something. He might as well see if the code word works. "David." He said plainly walking up to the counselor as everyone else was trying to do extreme sports camp. "Hey Max!" He cheerfully greeted and went down to the boy's eye level, Gwen looked unsure. "I don't want to pry, but you doing alright Max?" She asked concerned. "I'm fucking fine. I'm just hungry." David rose a brow. "We had breakfast earlier Max!" He could already tell this was going to end poorly. "Uh, are you having cravings?" Gwen asked, still looking troubled. Great, she might be thinking Max is a girl. "No! David." He said his name more sternly. "I'm _hungry_." He tried emphasizing with no luck. "Well lunch should start-" Max yanked his shirt that was used as a scarf and pulled his face closer so Max didn't have to say it too loud. "David." He gritted through his teeth. _"Cut."_   That got him. "O-oh! Well why don't we just fix that!" He stood up chuckling nervously. The dark skinned woman rose a brow at the behavior. "Dav-"  
"Sorry Gwen! Max is having-uh-tummy troubles!" He tried to make an excuse. "He just said he was hungry."  
"Easy misunderstanding!" He pulled Max away and they sneaked back to the ginger's cabin.

 

Another yelp, it felt like Max was being harder than usual but trying not to go too deep. "S-sorry Ma-ax. I-I-I ffforgot..." He breathed out, trying to ignore the pain in his arm. That's where Max cut last night, so it was fine. "You were the one who came up with the fucking code name and you didn't even fucking remember it!" The redhead winced again feeling another cut dug in. "I fucking remembered it! Is it really that hard to remember when you fucking made it!? God dammit! You-" He stopped hearing small sobbing from David. "I-I'm sor-rry M-Max..." He spoke out bringing his head to his knees that were to his chest, his free arm wrapping around. "Th-this is just-j-just so new to me..." He sniffed, Max was feeling guilty yelling at him now. His crying was probably provoked more easily with the cutting. Looking down awkwardly, Max realized he should probably try to apologize.

 

"David?" He sniffed looking up with puffy eyes. "Y-yeah?" The ten year old bit his bottom lip trying to find the words. "Listen, I'm-" Shoot, how do you apologize? "-I'm sooorrr-so-sorr-uh..." He was trying to find the words. He could say it! His mouth wasn't made to say it like he meant it though! He stopped trying to sound it out hearing David chuckle, seeming amused by Max's inability to apologize. He looked up glaring. "I'm trying to make this fucking heartfelt." David waved a hand trying to hold it in. "N-no! Continue!" He kept narrowed eyes on the ginger, he didn't feel like apologizing anymore. "I think you get what I fucking mean." David offered an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Max, I just don't see you like that often. For what it's for, I forgive yOU!" He yelled the last part feeling Max poke into a cut sneering.

 

"Stop, stop, stop!" Max quickly retracted his finger hearing David say that. Moments later, David looked at Max confused. "I told you we needed a code word."  
"What? You said to fucking stop." The ginger shook his head. "I didn't actually mean it-well I did just-just I didn't say stop for you to actually stop. It just slipped." Max frowned, upset at that. "I don't want to fucking hurt you like that David!"  
"I'm letting you." Max pinched the bridge of his nose frustrated. "I don't want to hear you fucking pleading shit when I cut. I don't want it to be like some torture scene in a movie." David thought for a moment and had an idea. He brought his shirt scarf to his mouth and bit down. "Schee? Probwum solfed!" He tried speaking out. "You only look more like I fucking captured you or something." He spit out the yellow cotton shirt looking at Max with a concerned expression. "Well what else can I do Max? It's like instincts to say stop when someone is hurting you!"  
"I'll just stop when you tell me to." David furrowed his brows, and grabbed Max's hand that was about to cut again. "Max, you should just-just try and ignore me."

 

The boy looked upset again at the idea. "Fuck no. It's bad enough I hear you fucking crying."  
"I-I don't cry!" David defended. "Yeah, you do. You just try not to, it's fucking obvious." That was true, David would cry from time to time while enduring the cutting. They just sat there as Max now playing with the pale man's leg, still pleased with the ruby colored liquid against the canvas white skin. "Pine tree!" Max looked up unimpressed. "What?"  
"Pine tree! When I feel like it hurts too much for me to handle, I'll say that!" David stated feeling proud. "We're not fucking doing that." The redhead frowned at the refusal. "Come on Max! I really need this!"  
"What you need is to just fucking tell me to stop." David leaned back onto the bed frame looking away and fumbling with his hands again. I already know I'm going to tell you to stop when you go deeper." Max didn't move for a few moments and just stared into the cut. "Ma-"  
"I just won't cut so fucking deep then." David shook his head. "Of course you can! I don't want to limit you-well, I already have with the stitches part, but you get what I mean!"

 

He just stayed quiet, slowly moving his finger around and spreading the crimson liquid. "Max? Can you say something?" He didn't, he just kept quiet. He touched the wound, and David's breath hitched feeling the contact. "M-Max. It's my body, s-so-" He cleared his throat to not stutter. "-so, I get to do what I want with it. And if I want you to be able to cut as deep as you want or-or need, you can." There was still no reply, he felt like he was talking to himself. "We also need something to call this too, 'hungry' didn't work out to well, huh?" Silence. It looked like David had to come up with one on his own. "Hmm, how about 'play'? Something innocent, y'know? How about it Max?" He looked for some kind of nod or yes, really anything, but Max just stopped. "I think I'm done." He said climbing off the bed and heading to the bathroom to wash his hands. He didn't have as much slashes as he usually does at the end of these sessions. Max stopped pretty early. "A-alright!" He looked at the box cutter in the towel and began to worry. What if Max started doing this to himself again? Just so he can get in a satisfactory amount of depth in his cuts? So he doesn't feel bad?

 

Coming out of the bathroom, Max saw David washing his leg and noted his missing tool. "Where's the box cutters?" He asked agitated. "I'll bring them out when we do this!" The ginger informed dabbing a specific cut. Max stomped his foot like he was having a temper tantrum. "What!? Why!?" He demanded an answer, folding his arms. "I don't want you hurting yourself because you feel bad about doing this to me." Max looked away at the accusation, as he was planning on doing just that after today. "Why do you fucking do this to yourself asshole?" He asked not looking at David. "Well that's an easy question! I don't want you getting hurt! I'd rather get hurt for you!" Max wasn't sure how to process it, he knew David cared but he didn't know to this extreme.

 

"I'm only here for a summer, and you're going to just let me fuck you up?" David shrugged. "Well you've been here for more than one summer now, I would have to think you'd come back again. And who knows, something else might happen and we end up staying with each other longer!" Max rose a brow, unclear as to what he meant. David realized what he'd said and was happy to see Max didn't catch his drift somehow. "W-well, we'll pass that road when we do of course! Right now though," He went over and picked Max up, who was still processing what he had said. He took a seat back down on his bed, bending one leg with the other (injured) one hanging off the side setting Max into his lap and leaning him into his chest brushing his curls back. "you don't hurt yourself, and I take it, simple!" He said this in a hushed tone, not his usual loud expressive one. David looked down giving a soft smile.

 

"You're fine Max, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> This one didn't seem too graphic compared to the last one, not to say that one was very graphic itself, but this chapter is more on the topic of how they'll word things.


End file.
